


Perfection

by callingallfreaks



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallfreaks/pseuds/callingallfreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love to Jaejoong is an artform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

There are a few sights, and sounds, that I will never in my entire life forget. The ones I’ve experienced with him are at the very top of that list. Every soft whimper. Every moan. Every time his teeth bite into his full lower lip as he arches and moves against me. I’ll always cherish moments like these, because emotion is all you really have, when you get down to things. The emotions I feel for the man underneath me, they are all that matter. I could have any woman in the country. In several different counties, in fact, but I don’t want them. All I want is Jaejoong. 

I roll my hips slowly, grinding just right inside him and it brings another round of gasping and panting, music to my ears. His perfect voice, rising and falling with the pleasure I’m trying my hardest to bring him. His eyes roll back and he clings to me, whimpering my name. Yunho, he whimpers, his voice sultry, full of desire and need. Yunho, please.. But I’m not ready to give him what he’s asking for. He wants to come already, and I know that if I allow it, we’ll be finished in a few more minutes, and I’m not ready for that yet. So I do my best to ignore him.

I stroke one hand lazily down his side and angle my slow, gentle thrusts just where I know he doesn’t want them. I’m just missing his prostate now, so that he can feel the echoes of what would be mind numbing, shattering pleasure, if only I would stop teasing him and just give it to him like he wants. He whispers my name some more, looking up at me with deep, soulful eyes. Eyes that I could easily spend eternity looking into. As usual, our eyes have met, and for a few moments, I’m lost. All I know is all he is. So soft, warm, beautiful, and so precious to me. Everything to me.

Making love to Jaejoong is an art form. 

I never mark him. I can’t bring myself to squeeze him too tight and leave pink smudges from my fingers. I can’t bite him. I can’t scratch him, or dig my nails into him, like I encourage him to do to me. My Jaejoong is a work of art. The only outward signs of our love I leave on him is pink and swollen lips from the kisses I can’t not deliver with the most passion and fire inside me. I’ve tried.

His hands ache to touch himself. I can see it in the way he’s tugging at the silk ties I have wrapped gently around his wrists, keeping them to the headboard. I realize that if he doesn’t stop struggling he’ll cause red marks to mar the beauty of his perfect wrists, and I reach up, holding his hands gently and keeping them safe. He pleads with his eyes. He begs me with his sultry voice. But I just smirk down at him and keep rolling my hips, purposely missing his prostate by mere centimeters. His back arches up and he groans. I pull back a little so I can watch the smooth, gorgeous line of his torso contort with pleasure. It’s my favorite part of him. That dip and curve from his rib cage, to his waist, to his hips. He’s perfect in every way. No single flaw on him. 

I dip my head down and slide my tongue around his sensitive nipple, playing with the ring there. He whimpers and gasps, trying to arch against me and get better friction, but I have more control of the position than he does. I sit up again and take hold of his hips, bringing his legs up over my waist. I thrust deep now, biting down on my lip as I watch him react. My slow, deep thrusts are too much for him to bear, and he’s begging again. Take it off, Yunho.. Please.. I reach down and stroke the snug ring I’d put over him to stop him from coming before it was time. 

Tears were starting to form in his eyes, and I couldn’t have that. His tears of frustration were my undoing, and I finally relent. I thrust slow and deep, right into his prostate, and he arches for me again, voice rising as he begs for me to not tease him anymore. He wants release, and I can’t not give it to him. I slide the ring off him, and his orgasm is almost instant. He clings to me, panting and moaning, and saying my name in that voice I will never forget. I find my own release simply from the pleasure of seeing his, but the tightening of his muscles around me certainly help. 

As he comes down from his high, he’s nuzzling my chest, wrapping his legs around me so that he can be closer. He’s always affectionate, and after we make love is no exception. I want him closer, so I untie his wrists and pull his arms around me. He tilts his head up and kisses me softly, his lips gentle and sweet against mine. I try to convey without words just how much I adore him, and I think he gets the message. 

“Yunho..” he whispers, stroking my cheek with his soft fingers, a small, content smile playing over his lips. It brings a smile to me. “I love you so much. More than words can ever express.”

I know the feeling. 

“I love you too, Jae. Forever.” 

We seal it with another perfect kiss.


End file.
